U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,743 relates to silane preparation from amine alanes. It discloses that amine alanes can be prepared from NaAlH.sub.4, that NaAlH.sub.4 preparation from the elements is promoted by titanium, that amine alanes decompose on storage, and that the decomposition is catalyzed by titanium. It also discloses that the titanium-catalyzed decomposition can be combatted by recrystallizing the NaAlH.sub.4 to remove titanium therefrom, or filtering the amine alanes product, in order to remove titanium from the amine alane.
Other art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,176, and 4,456,584 teaches that NaAlH.sub.4 formation can be promoted by vanadium, zirconium and other metals.